


Check on it.

by Deliriumdoll



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Reylo AU - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, professor ren x student rey, the brightest hour
Genre: F/M, Queen Bey, listen to beyonce, lusting, seeing a dancing rey bewitches kylo, set before the brightest hour, she gets him all flustered, the dance teacher is absolutely jonathan from queer eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliriumdoll/pseuds/Deliriumdoll
Summary: Set in the Summer before The Brightest hour by Murakamism.Rey and Rose go to a Beyonce themed dance class and the music drifting up just so happens to disturb Kylo during his office time.





	Check on it.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [murakamism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakamism/gifts).



> This idea came to me as i was on the bus to work listening to 'Check on it' by Beyonce, there are a few more songs i completely recommend you listen to while reading this, it helps set the tone.
> 
> 1) Sweet dreams  
> 2) Drunk in Love  
> 3) Run the world (Girls)  
> 4) Check on it  
> 5) Beautiful Liar

Walking into the bright dance studio Rey was already buzzing with energy, looking forwards to getting some exercise and having a laugh at the same time. 

Rose seemed a little hesitant,  
“Im not sure Rey, your already athletic, im a bit more of a homebody you know that” her face showing a mix of displeasure and worry as she looked at the other slim ladies placing their belongings around the perimeter of the room, but she was relaxing a little as she saw a group of fuller figured ladies enter the room and giggle as the greeted their smaller friends.

“Don't worry, the instructor Jonathan, is so nice, he's super body positive and wont push you to do to much, its just dancing around like idiots for an hour and having a laugh I promise! There are loads of different body types In this class too, and you know why you said you'd come with me this week...” Rey gave a Rose a beaming side eye.

“Its Beyonce week!” they said in unison, Rose smiling at Rey's enthusiastic grin.

The sun was shining bright and hot.   
Knowing that the windows in the dance studio were on three walls and that the air con was out of use, Rey and Rose had dressed lightly. Rose in a comfy pink tank top and dark grey leggings.   
Rey chose something with a little less covering her body, she knew how hot she got dancing. Her navy sports bralette was fine for this type of work out and as the sun was so welcoming on her freckled shoulders she had a wide neck white cotton crop T-shirt on over it, with her light grey high-waist leggings stopping at her knees. Her trim midriff was soaking in the sun on their walk over to the studio and now her t-shirt was draped over one shoulder and sliding off the other, the last time she wore this outfit Jonathan the instructor had excitedly complimented her on the 'dance chic' style she was rocking.

Leaving their belongings on the side Rose and Rey threw their water bottles on the top and started walking into the middle of the room, greeting the other ladies in the class. As they lined up by the open windows their instructor arrived. 

His long brown hair was tied into a neat top knot, his muscle shirt displaying a side angle of his trim dancers figure covered in a dense layer of body hair and his precisely styled facial hair was accentuating his well proportioned facial features artistically. His jogging bottoms were rolled up to his knees and his trainers were immaculately clean, he dropped his tote and plugged in the ipod player he had carried in with him, setting it up with a remote from the front of the room.

“LADIES it is so good to see so many of your gorgeous faces today! Queen Bey does bring out the best of us and I cant wait to get down to some serious dance moves with you all! But first we have to stretch out so we don't hurt our beautiful selves, ok, now follow my moves”. 

As 'Sweet Dreams' started playing loudly he guided the class into some yoga like stretches, somehow keeping In time with the music, long and measured stretches of arms, legs, torsos and necks.

Rey had been coming to this class since the start of her first term and now knew most of the routines pretty well, her moves were fluid and precise. The stretch in her muscles feeling so good after a pretty boring shift at the café. The recent good weather had reduced the number of people eating in but the sheer level of people getting take out cold drinks and snacks had run both Rey and Rose off their feet over the past few days, this definitely seemed like a great way to shake off the aches and tension of the week.

 

As soon as the music started Kylo found himself tensing with annoyance. His office was situated a few floors on top of the dance hall. Normally he barely heard a thump of bass from the classes held a few floors underneath but the air con units in the entire building were being upgraded, his small room included, and that meant all the windows were open in the heatwave they were currently going through.   
Trying to concentrate on the iambic pentameter of the poem he was reading became impossible as the music changed to a higher tempo song. He did chuckle to himself briefly as he recognized some poetic structure in the song that was playing.   
Running his hands through his hair, sweat forming on his forehead, he looked through his planner to find something else that he could do, that the music wouldn't be a hindrance on. Pretty much everything he had planned on doing today required enough quiet to be able to concentrate on the words on the pages and his thoughts about them simultaneously. Rolling his shirt sleeves up for the umpteenth time that morning Kylo let out a deep sigh thinking to himself, this is going to be a long hour.

 

“Alright ladies, lets start off slow and sexy yaaasss! 1,2,3 “ Jonathan shouted out, moving his arms above his head in a sensuous pattern as 'Drunk in love' blared out the speakers.

Rey was enjoying the motions, her hips swinging in time, feet pushing her body weight in the right moves, shoulders popping and lips syncing to the music she had memorised after so many hours dancing to it in the past. Catching Rose's eye she grinned wide seeing her friend having a fun time, Rose was pink in the cheeks but moving as well as Rey and also singing along to the music.  
Every now and again Rey and Rose had a real girly evening of take out food, wine and Beyonce songs. It was their favourite method of bonding when Finn and Poe were out doing their own things.

“Beautiful ladies, just beautiful, now lets ramp it up a bit” Rey squealed loudly as one of her favourite song came on, 'Run the world (Girls)' always made Rey feel empowered and happy. The routine had a much faster pace and Rey loved the way it pushed her body.   
Every one in the class was working up a sweat, not wanting to give in yet Rey kept her shirt on as it would increase her sweating and make her work out more effective. Twirling around fast, moving her arms powerfully and hitting the poses Jonathan included in the routines Rey found herself lost in the beat of the song. 

 

Kylo was just about to settle in with some marking when the volume of the music increased, he could hear some of the dancers laughing and even an endearing squeal of unmistakable excitement. As the tempo of the song increased so did Kylo's tension.  
“Thats it” he huffed, slamming his book down, he couldn't work like this. He was going to do his best to control his temper as he asked the staff member running the dance class to turn it down. Storming out of his office he heard the music change as he descended the stairs. The lift would have been just as effective time wise but they had no air con either so four flights of stairs gave Kylo a chance to work off some of his tension physically.   
Rounding the corner to the door of the dance studio he stopped dead.   
He was completely caught off guard to see one of his Romantic Poetry students.   
She was moving in the most sensual way, perfectly in time with the music, in the middle of the dance floor.

 

As 'Drunk in love' ended Jonathan announced,  
“Time to break it down ladies, you know what that means!” everyone started to laugh in excitement, Rey loved the breakdown dances. Forming a circle in the studio all the ladies were dancing their own way as Jonathan changed the music, 'Check up on it' began playing, louder than before, and as the beat hit Jonathan started dancing in the middle, hips popping, arms gesticulating with the words of the song, as the chorus started he dance walked over to Rey and took her hand, twirling with her and letting her take over in the center.   
The slower tempo of the verse allowed Rey to saunter in to the middle and begin dancing like she only would in this class. She slowly raised her hands, dragging her shirt off her body and holding it as a dancing prop above her head, her midriff undulating side to side with the rhythm of the song, dropping to her knees lowering her body and wiggling her way back up to standing position.  
“Yaaasssss Henny!!!!” Jonathan clapped and laughed along with Rose on the side lines.

Rey was lost in the moment smiling into the words as she sang along.  
She twirled around, whirling her hips in circles, knees bending to bop her small butt as her instructor had told them was totally ok in class, arms making slow fluid shapes at her sides and feet twisting her around steadily.   
Looking around the circle she found Rose next to Jonathan and pointed at her to swap places with Rey, Rose shook her head violently and Rey knew not to push her. Twirling around she caught the eyes of another class member dancing enthusiastically and dance walked over to her, swishing her hips with attitude, switching places. Just before Rey turned to face the center of the circle, a dark figure in the doorway caught her attention, but it moved before she could fix her focus.   
As the song ended everyone in the class free style danced in the middle with each other. Rey found Rose and they laughed heartily as they danced around each other. 

When the song ended there was a firm knock at the door.  
“Excuse me Queens” Jonathan said as he jogged over to the door.

 

Kylo was completely bewitched. Rey Kenobi was dancing by herself in the centre of the group, her body shiny with sweat. The way her small frame moved was the closest thing to physical poetry that Kylo had ever seen. When her arms started to trail up taking off her shirt in the process he found his mouth to be completely dry, he hadn't realized that his mouth was hanging open. As she continued to move so exquisitely to the rhythm of the music Kylo diverted his gaze, he was beginning to feel a rather physical reaction to what he was witnessing.  
Unclenching a fist he hadn't realized he had made Kylo looked back up to see Rey swapping places with another student, her gaze falling on him in the window in the door, he side stepped like he had been caught spying on something forbidden.   
He felt like he had.   
As the song ended Kylo knew that was his opening to get the volume sorted out. Taking a deep breath and trying to lower his blood pressure he knocked on the door.

 

Rey's eyes snapped to the door when she heard Jonathan speak, opening the door wide,

“Professor Ren, what a treat! Would you like to join us?” Jonathan flirted shamelessly like this with everyone, but Rey's Poetry professor looked a lot more flustered than he should be for that greeting.

“Uhm, no, actually I was going to ask if you wouldn't mind turning the volume down? Im trying concentrate up stairs.” His face stoic.

Kylo kept his eyes on the man in front of him, he didn't want to make any of the students uncomfortable, no one enjoyed being seen mid work out no matter the method. 

“I am so sorry for disturbing you! Queen Bey does deserve a certain level of volume but I can absolutely make it work for all of us.” Jonathan ran over for the remote for the speakers and pressed a few buttons, playing the start of 'Beautiful liar' to test out the new lower volume.

“Hows that for you?” he purred at Kylo.  
“Much more bearable, Thank you” and with that Kylo turned on his heel and left.  
“Byyeeeeee” Jonathan called out after him.

 

Rey had crossed her arms over her body at the sight of her Professor. Watching as he spoke with Jonathan she noticed his eyes not moving and his hands clenching at his side. She felt as flustered as he looked but she smiled to her self at the thought of him catching her dancing, she felt empowered at the thought of this large man being ruffled watching her move. 

As Jonathan closed the door and hit the volume up button twice he sighed out  
“That is one tall drink of water, am I right ladies!” they all laughed as he fanned himself walking back to the front of the class.  
“Lets keep going now ladies, keep this momentum up, 1,2 and 3” and with that the class fell back into formation and wriggled into more Latin inspired moves of Jonathan's choreography. 

 

Kylo sat back at his desk. The music was still a disturbance but now it was barely noticeable as his mind ran with the memories of what he had seen.   
Kylo prided himself on not seeing his students as anything other than that – just students. But a very primal instinct had kicked in when his eyes followed the way Miss Kenobi's body had moved.   
The taught skin of her shoulders as she moved flowed over her muscles the way tall grass moves in the wind. Her hips had hypnotized him with the ease of a Siren calling a lonely pirate to his demise after months at sea. The seductive grin on her lips as she mouthed the words made him blush just at the memory.   
Kylo shook his head to snap out of his train of thought. He closed his windows and decided that sweating out his tension was the only logical way forwards. 

 

After the cool down stretching and some sweaty good byes to their class mates Rose and Rey picked up their stuff and started walking back home. The sun was still high and Rey was too hot to even think about putting her shirt back on. 

“That was so much fun Rey! Im definitely coming to more of those classes with you!” Rose was on an endorphin high from the exercise. Laughing at Rose's enthusiastic comments Rey pulled her hair out of their tie and let it all fall out for a second before fixing it high on her head to keep any small tendrils from bothering her hot neck. 

As they chatted Rey turned to walk backwards keeping the sun out of her eyes. Looking above the dance studio she noted that only one set of windows were closed on the entire building. Feeling the heat of the sun now on her back she could only imagine how sweltering it must have been in that room. 

Rose promised to come to more of the normal classes and not just the Beyonce special ones. Rey smiled, she like the idea of having an exercise buddy.   
Rose suddenly burst out in a loud howl of laughter  
“What?!?” Rey shook her shoulders  
“Can we please get the boys to come with us next time!!!” Rey couldn't contain her laughter at the idea and the two spent the rest of their walk coming up with the right kind of ruse to lure Finn and Poe to the class with them. 

Once Rey got home and jumped in the shower she couldn't stop herself from humming the tune of 'Check on it' to herself for the rest of the night, unknowing that her poetry professor was subconsciously doing the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> First i want to thank murakamism for letting me use her universe for my story. Her story the brightest hour is seriously gorgeous and i highly recommend you all go and read it!
> 
> Secondly dance instructor Jonathan is 100% Jonathan Van Ness from Netflix Queer eye, he is too adorable to even begin to pretend i saw anyone else as the instructor.
> 
> And thirdly thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
